peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
PBGGameplay HIGHLIGHTS
PBG shows off more funny moments from his gameplay channel. Synopsis PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG tries to introduce the video, but stuffs up and has to start over. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - Mario gets launched by a butt rocket! Pokemon Alpha Sapphire NUZLOCKE! - The leader of Team Aqua decides to get his gun and shoot PBG. He probably should have done that a while ago! Fade to black. Minecraft Hardcore 4 - The group are fishing, and PBG bursts into many "Who needs a map" jokes, annoying everyone! Stranded Deep - PBG paddles for a long time. He finally makes it to shore. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - The tree creatures are so encouraging. PBG freaks out as soon as he jumps onto the slide. COP CHASE Q&A GTA 5 - PBG yells and shoots at a car. Fallout 3 - PBG tells someone to not talk to him anymore. ARK Survival - PBG and Jeff freak out as they are poisoned, their weapons broke, are in the dark and are being attacked by many small dinosaurs! They think they have them all, but one more appears, and Jeff dies! It was level 17, when the others were level 3! Pokemon Alpha Sapphire NUZLOCKE! - PBG sings about being sad in the Pokemon Graveyard. LSD Dream Emulator - PBG is surprised that this game has cutscenes. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG rides on Fluzzard, crashes several times, before having the best time getting the best time. Fallout 3 - PBG kills for Lord Sonic. Minecraft Hardcore 4 - Everyone runs away from a creeper as they run up the stairs, but Jeff cuts them off accidentally. Jeff kills the creeper. Dean's heart cant take the stress. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG exposes the boss's booby! Subnautica - PBG has a lot of mushrooms. Minecraft Hardcore 4 - Jeff gets stuck at the top of a ladder, and Dean breaks the block under him. Jeff falls, and Dean is afraid that he just killed his friend! Reign of Kings - PBG is the king. His peasants are angry as PBG demands stuff. One guy likes him. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - The game freezes with a star floating around Mario. PBG breaks down because he doesn't deserve this torture. Fallout 3 - PBG's friend is dead, and PBG wonders why Sonic would do that! PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG names the video Peanut Butter Gamer plays a game #3 Mario! Minecraft Hardcore 4 - Barry wasn't supposed to kill the cows. He suggests to plant the beef to get more cows! Pokemon Alpha Sapphire NUZLOCKE! - Wally asks PBG out. Wally runs away. That was weird. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - PBG loves the star with the hands - despite Mario's head rolling around. PBG gets thrown out of the level for no reason! PBG rages! ARK Survival - PBG deficates and tells Jeff. Jeff is happy for his achievement. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Picard is flying around and his ship has missiles. Reign of Kings - Some kid tells PBG that he will get wrecked. Fallout 3 - PBG freaks out as the a scary enemy appears, and chases him. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG gets to play as Luigi as he slides down a slide. Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition - Giant Mario falls off the platforms constantly. PBG thinks about the mistakes he has made. Superman 64 - Superman can't fly. He tries to run and jump - it doesn't work. PBG Sucks at Super Mario Galaxy 2 - PBG tells Luigi to shut up! Nobody likes Luigi except for PBG! Category:Highlights Category:Videos